Certificates
Certificates allow you to unlock buildings in the movies. You can earn certificates by accomplishing certain goals/requirements. If you are ever wondering which certificate you are working on or what certificates you've already unlocked then click on the golden trophy on the timeline (note that the trophies only appear in story mode). Once you've clicked on the trophy then click on the arrow. The first page only shows the awards that you can win. Once you've clicked on the arrow you'll be on the certificates page. Certificate 1: Wannabe Big Cheese Requirements *Release five movies *Earn a total of $500,000 *Release movies with a total star rating of five stars 'Rewards' *Custom Script Office (Can create your own scripts) Certificate 2: Junior Studio Manager Requirements *One of your Stars reaches the 2-star milestone *Release a 2-star movie *Your studio reached the 2-star milestone 'Rewards' *Rural: Forest Set (Horror Set) Certificate 3: Promising Studio Manager 'Requirements' *Have at least $1,000,000 sitting in your bank account *Receive two Lionhead Motion Picture Awards *Release five movies above a 2-star quality rating 'Rewards' *Proficient Script Office (can create 3-star quality scripts) Certificate 4: Respected Studio Head 'Requirements' *One of your stars reaches the 3-star milestone *Release a 3-star movie *Your studio reaches the 3-star milestone *Release 15 movies 'Rewards' *Publicity Office (Can increase the publics attraction for a movie) Certificate 5: Celebrated Studio Head 'Requirements' *Earn a total of $7,000,000 *Release Movies with a total star rating of 40 or more *Have at least $4,000,000 sitting in you bank account *Receive 8 Lionhead Movie Studio Awards 'Rewards' *Urban: Wall Section (Comedy Set) Certificate 6: Highflying Moviemaker 'Requirements' *Release five movies above a 3-star quality rating *One of your stars reaches the 4-star milestone *Release a 4-star movie *Your Studio reaches the 4-star milestone 'Rewards' *First Class Script Office (Can create 4-star quality scripts) Certificate 7: Big Fish 'Requirements' *Release 25 movies *Earn a total of $15,000,000 *Release movies with a total star rating of 60 *Have at least $6,000,000 sitting in you bank account 'Rewards' *Urban: Municipal Building Set (Romance Set) Certificate 9: Movie-Making Legend 'Requirements' *Release 50 Movies *Earn a total of $35,000,000 *Release movies with a total star rating of 150 *Have at least $20,000,000 sitting in your bank account *Receive 50 Lionhead Motion Picture Awards 'Rewards' *Suburban: School Library Set (Comedy Set) Tips for achieving requirements Here are a couple of tips to help you achieve certain requirements *The hardest requirement would have to be Star's Milestones. To achieve this put the star in as many movies as you can. Don't mind about the critics criticizing about the Star's novelty value. Also make sure that the Star is as happy as possible! *For gaining Lionhead Motion Picture Awards, try to see the upcoming awards. For example if one award says, "Highest Charting Star", then work on getting a star to the top. *To have lots of money ($) sitting in your bank account, keep on releasing movies! *Make sure your scripters come out with the highest star-quality available. For example if you send a scripter to write a script in the Proficient Script Office, make sure they produce a 3-star quality script (Highest quality script for Proficient Office), not 2 1/2 or lower. Category:The Movies